How the Legion got a Hex and What Happens Next
by Enchantress257
Summary: After season 2, the Legion convinces Brainy to stay a bit longer so he can help with Legion tryouts. Some new members get in, but some of them have dark secrets.This is my main story just of about my OCs' and the Legion's adventures.Better than it sounds.


YAY! I have finally finished my main LOSH story prologue and posted it! I would've posted it sooner if I hadn't lost it though...But anyway here it is! The prologue of this story takes place before season 1, and the rest of the story will be taking place after season 2. I will be mostly basing it off the TV series, but it will also have all kinds of LOSh stuff from everywhere. You will also need to know some of the Legionaires names. Please R&R!

"Brainy, come with us, it'll be fun," Imra begged the young blonde for the sixth time. "I already told, I am not going. This is the last time I'm saying this. I need to keep working."

"Please Brainy?" sighed Saturn Girl, "It's not like we need our headquarters built by tomorrow. You wouldn't have to stay ve-" "That's it!" Lightning Lad, who had just finished breaking the new door, declared, "You're coming with us. Right now!"

"No, I'm not!", Brainy screamed while kicking Garth. After being flown all the way to the mall, Brainy was finally dumped on the ground where Cosmic Boy, Triplicate Girl, Bouncy and Phantom Girl waiting.

Saturn Girl landed beside Brainy and helped him up while he dusted himself off. "Now will you please just come with us?" Bouncing Boy asked. "You're already here," Tinya added,"And I think if you try to Lightning Lad will take you hostage. The he'll drag you inside and complain that your to heavy for the whole time until we drag him dragging you home." "She's probably right about Garth," Cosmic Boy muttered as he and Lightning Lad began glaring at each other.

"Fine," Brainy finally surrendered, "But only if I don't have to stay long."

"Can we please actually go in now?" Orange Triplicate Girl said impatiently. "Yeah, the sale ends in twelve minutes!" Purple Trip reminded her other selves,"And we need three of everything before then!" "You two are so impatient and rude sometimes! Be nice to Brainy, I mean really, would you be happy if Garth kidnapped you and flew you to the mall?" Actually I would!" Orange Trip snapped at her white self."Okay, fine. How about if he flew you to somewhere you didn't want to go." "Okay, okay I get the point! Now lets go!"

The moment they stepped foot into the mall a few thing happened; Louronu finally took off flying to the sale, Bouncy went to the food court to wait for Triplicate Girl and people stared at them. To Brainy it felt like everyone was staring straight at him. He had never actually left Colu until he ran away, but even then ,on Colu, he had stayed in a lab most of the time.

They began to walk around the crowded mall, some people backing away from them. It could have been the fact that Imra was practically shoving her way through those who had remained to escape, Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad who were arguing for one reason or another or maybe it was the fact that the presidents of the UP's daughter was having a one sided conversation with a Brainiac. Either way, it was uncomfortable.

A small group of human or humanoid girls, about four or five of them, came out of an 'It's So Real!' fake jewelry store(nobody knows how or why it got it's name) laughing and carrying multiple shopping bags.

As they rounded the bend, one of the girls turned pink as she pointed at Brainy, said something and took off running away from him. All but one of them then dropped their bags and ran after the first whose shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair was swinging about her.

The one who had remained had her dark brown hair up in a messy bun with a few strands on the side, which covered her face as she bent down to retrieve her friends bags.

When she stood back up you could see how tall she was, her long slender legs revealed since she was wearing a pair of seemingly old, faded blue denim shorts. She was also wearing a red tank top with silver glitter trim on the neckline and way to many silver bangles on her arms. Glancing around looking embarrassed, she then ran after the other girls, her feet making a flopping sound form her black flip-flops.

By then, Brainy had turned away and flew from the mall, the other Legionaires who had witnessed this, in close pursuit. No one saw the girl in red, who was practically getting dragged away by her paranoid and fearful friends, strain to glance back with a look of regret omitting from deep within her chocolate brown eyes.

Feel free to tell me about any spelling errors or how I could improve my writing. Once again, please read and review!


End file.
